Práctica de besos
by Kiryhara
Summary: Con 15 años cumplidos, Oikawa e Iwaizumi nunca han besado a alguien; así que Oikawa sugiere una pequeña práctica.


**¡Hola!**

 **Este One-Shot salió del aburrimiento de mi clase de sistemas, así que la verdad no se muy bien que mierda fue lo que escribí xD aún así espero que lo disfruten ;)**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen

* * *

 **Práctica de besos.**

― _¿Por qué decidimos hacer esto?_ ―Pensó Iwaizumi, sintiéndose miserable, mientras él y Oikawa comenzaron a dar pasos para acercarse. Oikawa no parecía nervioso. Por el contrario, sólo lucía con determinación; muy seguro de sí mismo y con los labios ligeramente curveados en una sonrisa. Iwaizumi, por el contrario, se sentía como si fuera a vomitar por los nervios que tenían agarrado a su estómago. No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso de pronto, teniendo en cuenta que era Tontokawa, pero… bueno, no todos los días tienes tu primer beso.

Aunque, con honestidad, la última persona con la que Hajime pensó que tendría su primer beso fue su mejor amigo, pero ellos ya tenían 15 años y tampoco habían tenido algo como una cita con una chica, mucho menos habían besado a una. Toru se podía quejar abiertamente sobre ello, como un mujeriego sin chicas, pero Iwaizumi mantuvo para él su frustración sexual y romántica. Hasta esa noche, cuando él y Oikawa acababan de pasar el rato juntos. Se suponía que tenían que estar estudiando para un examen, pero Iwaizumi ya conocía sobre el tema y Oikawa no iba a molestarse en estudiar. Él iba a improvisar, como siempre; y salir con un sólido 10. Como siempre.

―¿No te sientes frustrado? ―preguntó Toru acostado bocabajo sobre la cama. ―Estamos en el mismo barco, pero nunca hemos dicho nada.

―Por supuesto que sí. ―susurró Hajime, encorvándose hacia atrás en la silla de escritorio. ―Sólo que no me quejo como tú.

―Espera, ¿en serio? ―dijo con una sonrisa. ―¿Cómo es que nunca me lo dijiste?

Iwaizumi apartó la mirada y se encogió de hombros. ―¿Debía hacerlo?

―Soy tú mejor amigo, ¿no? ―Señaló. ―Si no puedes regodearte de lo patético que eres por no haber besado a nadie con tu mejor amigo, ¿con quién podrías hacerlo?

Hajime quiso golpearlo, pero considerando que se encontraban a una distancia considerable, sólo suspiró. ―¿Qué quieres que te diga?

El muchacho rodó sobre su espalda, para mirar a Iwaizumi al revés. ―Si no estuvieras muerto por aparentar ser genial y misterioso, ¿de qué te quejarías?

―Oye, no estoy tratando de ser geni …

―Responde la pregunta, Iwa-chan.

―Bueno… ―golpeteó con sus dedos su muslo. ―Creo que, eh, quiero saber cómo es besar a alguien.

―Mm. ―asintió el más alto antes de suspirar con ensoñación. ―Aunque, a menos de que tengas una novia secreta que hayas estado escondiéndome, no creo que encontremos a alguien pronto.

―Es probable que no. Nadie te aguanta, aparte de tu mamá.

Oikawa ignoró olímpicamente el insulto y suspiró nuevamente antes de sentarse. ―Espera. ―dijo, dándose la vuelta para mirar a Hajime. ―No te importa a quien beses, ¿cierto? Lo único que quieres saber es cómo es, ¿verdad?

―Sí… Pero

―Iwa-chan, Bésame.

Iwaizumi estaba seguro que nunca en su vida se había sonrojado tanto. ―¿Q qué?

―Piénsalo. Los dos queremos saber cómo es besar a alguien. Y quiero decir, ya que somos tan cercanos podríamos hacerlo sin que fuera raro. O sea, eres mi mejor amigo. Sólo…piénsalo como una práctica de besos para cuando el momento real venga.

Eso fue lo que lo hizo convencerse de enrollarse en esa estúpida, estúpida idea. Oikawa seguía luciendo seguro de sí mismo cuando se colocó frete a él, de manera más cercana de lo que debería.

―Iwa-chan, ya estás apestando en esto. ―y tuvo el descaro de reírse.

―¿De qué demonios hablas? Ni siquiera hemos-….

―Vamos, creí que dijimos que era una práctica. ―dijo. ―¿Así es como actuarás con tu primera novia?

―No, pero …

―Oye. Durante los siguientes cinco minutos, yo soy tu novia.

Hajime, quien no tiene una paciencia digna de admiración, le dio una palmada en la cabeza a su acompañante. ―¿¡Quieres dejar de cortar mis frases, Mierdakawa!? ―resopló con disgusto. ―¿Por qué tengo que tomar el control? Esto fue tú idea.

―Sí, pero estoy haciendo esto por ti, Iwa-chan. ― dijo, sobándose la coronilla de su cabeza. ―Vamos, coquetea conmigo.

―¿Qué? ―un tic nervioso se instaló en su ceja derecha.

―Está corriendo el tiempo, Iwa-chan, la ventana de la oportunidad está cerrándose…

―Esto es estúpido.

―Es sólo una práctica, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

Entonces, una parte era por la presión del momento y en otra parte porque quería que Oikawa se callara, Iwaizumi se adelantó y tomó la cara de Toru en sus manos. A partir de ahí, sin siquiera pensárselo, atrajo al chico con el que había compartido un sinfín de aventuras y presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

Y al instante, sus nervios desaparecieron.

Oh, Dios, ¿tenía que estar tan preocupado por esto? No era algo por lo que ponerse nervioso… No, esto era algo que se tenía que desear, era algo que iba a causarle aflicción en cuanto dejara de suceder, la sensación cálida de los labios de Oikawa contra los suyos… Eso era todo. Era cálido. Realmente cálido… Era el tipo de calor más agradable que Hajime había experimentado jamás. Él quería más… él había planeado besarlo rápidamente para acabar de una vez con eso, pero en su lugar, inclinó su cabeza y movió sus labios, acercando a Toru para que estuviera mucho más pegado a él.

Hasta este punto, Oikawa había estado congelado por el shock, ya fuera por el movimiento repentino de Iwaizumi o también por quedar en transe por lo sorprendentemente dulce que era; pero finalmente pareció despertar y se inclinó hacia el muchacho, colocando tentativamente sus manos en la cintura ajena, tanteando el terreno con lentitud. Después decidió explorar su torso bien formado para la corta de edad que tenía, y finalmente dejó sus manos sobre el pecho, donde sus dedos se enroscaron en la tela para apretarla y poder acercar más.

Si los labios de Oikawa habían parecido cálidos al principio, no era nada comparado a cómo se sentían moviéndose junto a los de Iwaizumi… ¿Cómo podía sentirse eso tan bien? Era tan simple, pero tan, tan satisfactorio… Mierda…

Hajime movió su mano derecha hacia atrás; sus dedos acariciaron el cabello café de Oikawa y se colocaron después en su nuca, mientras trasladó su mano derecha lejos de la cara del chico, poniéndola en la espalda baja del otro, para poder acercarlo más junto con sus labios. Toru se aferró más a su camisa, dejándolo después, para ir a enredar sus brazos alrededor del cuello contrario, está vez, abriendo los labios para recibir la lengua de Iwaizumi.

Se sentía tan jodidamente bien… él quería que durara por horas, por días… ¿Cuánto tiempo, hasta ahora, podían haber estado haciendo nada en vez de hacer esto? Oikawa dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido, casi como un gemido desesperado, antes de murmurar suavemente "Iwa-chan" entre besos.

Joder, esto ya no sólo era sobre besar. Esto era sobre estar besando a Oikawa.

Oikawa aflojó sus brazos del cuello de Hajime, y con gentileza los apartó, mientras el otro dejó pasar un momento antes de abrir los ojos, sólo para encontrar a Toru a tan sólo unos centímetros de su cara, con las mejillas encendidas y sus ojos entrecerrados y soñadores, que lo miraban. Y mierda, Oikawa nunca se había visto tan bien ante sus ojos… Nadie había sido así de hermoso en la historia de lo estúpido. Oikawa aturdido, con las pestañas tan cerca que podría contarlas y su sabor de labios aún en los de Iwaizumi.

Quizá Toru no era solo su mejor amigo después de todo.

―¿Oikawa? ―llamó en voz baja, encantado aún por la apariencia del muchacho.

―Wow ―dijo Oikawa, riéndose un poco. ―Esto fue como… Wow.

Oh, gracias a Dios. Se siente de la misma manera.

―Iwa-chan…

―¿Qué?

―Creo que acabo de descubrir algo.

―¿Uhm?

―Creo que te amo.

―¿¡Qué!?

―Estoy seguro que me siento como todo lo que eso significa.

Iwaizumi golpeó a Oikawa en las costillas. ―¡No lo digas a menos de que de verdad lo sepas!

Él no pudo evitar sonreír. ―Está bien. Estoy 99% seguro de que te amo. ¿Contento?

Hajime rodó los ojos. ―Cómo sea. Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde.

Oikawa no podía joderla más. Se adelantó y pasó un brazo alrededor de Iwaizumi, acercándolo a él. ―Sólo dame un beso de buenas noches.

―No.

Toru suspiró y soltó a Iwaizumi. ―Excelente, ¿sabes qué? ―Esquivó al pelinegro y se dejó caer en su cama, nuevamente.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? esa es mi cama.

―Por ser malo tendrás que dormir en el futón. ―dijo, antes de taparse completamente con las mantas.

Iwaizumi abrió la boca como si fuera a protestar, pero en su lugar tan solo suspiró. ―Bien, Mierdakawa.

―Iwa-chan, ya que no me quieres besar de nuevo, duerme conmigo. ―palmeó el lado de la cama disponible.

―Prefiero el futón; das patadas dormido.

―Prometo ser bueno.

Iwaizumi observó por un momento los ojos de cachorro huérfano y, aunque a regaña dientes, finalmente se deslizó a su lado. Fue un poco incómodo al principio, pero ellos seguían manteniéndose más cerca cada vez, hasta que estuvieron totalmente abrazados, con las piernas un poco entrelazadas y sus rostros a pocas pulgadas de distancia.

―¿Qué tanto me miras? ―preguntó Iwaizumi, ya incomodo por tener los ojos de Oikawa pegados en él.

"Olvida lo de 99% seguro. Estoy 100% seguro de que te amo. ―respondió con entusiasmo.

Y por primera vez, Hajime intentó pelear en contra de su sonrisa pero falló. Y esa fue la cosa más jodidamente linda que Oikawa había visto jamás.

―¿Esto significa que puedo besarte ahora?

―Definitivamente no. ―dijo Iwaizumi, dándose vuelta para no mostrarle su cara de felicidad al idiota que tiene por amigo.

―¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

―Tu aliento apesta.

―Cambié de idea. No te amo en lo absoluto.

―Claro que no. ―gruñó Iwaizumi, empujando a Oikawa fuera de la cama.


End file.
